


Skull's Secret

by AnimeGoddess19



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Skull, Blood Adoption, Bounty Hunters/Huntresses, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Femalle Harry Potter, Immortal Flame Users, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mortal Flame Users, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: Midori Potter's life changed at the end of 2nd year of Hogwarts when she finds out about Dumbledore's plans for her and her so called friends' betrayal. She runs away after she accidentally inflated Marge Dursley. She was 19 when she became an Arcobaleno. 30 years later, the Arcobaleno Curse is finally broken. Who is the little girl that is calling Skull, Mama? What if Skull's past comes back to haunt her?





	1. Prologue

Midori Rose Potter's life hasn't been so great like the Wizarding World thought. The night that she lost her new parents, James and Lily on that fateful Halloween night when Voldemort attacked them at Godric's Hollow, her life went to hell.

After that she became known as the 'Girl-Who-Lived' because she survived a curse that no one in history has survived. Midori was then sent to live with his aunt and her family. She was then forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs, she was also abused by her 'relatives' and treated as a slave then an actual person.

At the end of 2nd year, Midori found out that Dumbledore has been manipulating and using her as a pawn, she also found out that her so called best-friends weren't really her friends but spies for Dumbledore, who paid them to be her friends and spy on her for him. A week after being back with her 'relatives', the Dursleys, she decided to leave to get far away from both England and the Wizarding World, she has been planning how to get away without Dumbledore and his followers knowing about her escape.

Then the perfect way for her to escape happened when Marge Dursley came to visit the Dursleys. It was the night when they were having dinner, Marge had started talking trash about Midori's parents which got Midori very angry and her magic started rising up, she then accidentally inflated Marge Dursley.

Midori sped from the dining room before anyone could stop her, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as she reached it. In seconds, she had heaved her trunk to the front door, she sprinted upstairs and threw herself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard and grabbed the pillowcase full of her books and the birthday present that she got from Hagrid.

She then wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage and dashed back downstairs her trunk just as Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg is bloody tatters.

"COME BACK IN HERE!" Vernon bellowed. "COME BACK IN HERE AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

Midori kicked her trunk open, pulled out her wand and pointed it at Vernon. "She deserved it." She said, unknowing to her eyes changed from her normal bright green to a glowing a killing curse green with magic. "She deserved what she got. You stay the hell away from me."

She then reaches behind her and latched onto the front door's knob. "I'm going, I have had enough the abuse from you and the others. I'm going and I'm not coming back here, ever." And then she threw the front door open before he was out in the dark, quiet street, pulling her heavy trunk behind her, Hedwig's cage under her arm. She then starts walking towards

(Unknown to Midori is that her running away like she plans on doing, will change everything.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

**Please comment, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori had just left the house, she is sitting in the park when she hears a baby crying and follows the sound to find a magical disown baby abandoned at the park. She then gets a letter from Gringotts from the Gringotts Director, Ragnok. She goes to Gringotts, she takes an Inheritance Test and blood adopts the baby she found.

* * *

Midori is walking down the streets, she was walking passed the park and decided to sit down on a park bench for awhile. _'I will need to go to Gringotts to get some money, so I can get a train or plane ticket to get out of England.'_   She thought as she looked up to the sky and stared at the stars.

Unknown to Midori is that she is being watched by a black dog in the brushes, this dog isn't a normal dog because it's a Animagi dog. The black dog was about to move out of the brushes and over to Midori. But then a baby's cry cut through the night air and Midori got up from the park bench and followed where the sound of a baby crying was coming from. The Animagi dog followed after Midori, wanting to make sure she is safe.

Once Midori got to where the sound of the baby crying was coming for, she froze when she saw a 8 month old baby girl covered in a thin blanket in a baby moses basket. Then she quickly rushed over to the baby girl before picking her up from the moses basket and began to rock her back and forth. The baby girl has white hair and blue eyes that all babies have after they are just born.

"Shh, it alright." Midori said in a soft voice as she kept on rocking the baby girl back and forth. "You're safe now." the baby girl gave a cute yawn before falling asleep in Midori's arms.

Midori placed the baby girl back in the moses basket before picking it up and carrying it to the park bench that she was sitting on. She then placed it down on the bench before she sat back down, she then saw a letter attached to one of the sides of the moses basket and she grabbed it before opening it and reading the letter.

**[Dear Whoever:**

**Whoever finds this brat, you can either take her in or leave her where you found her. We don't care about her since she was born as a squib, we already disowned her. She was born on December 1st.**

**The Blackwell Family.]**

Midori couldn't believe what she had just read from the letter, she knew that purebloods hated muggle-borns and squibs. But to disown and abandoned their own child, who is only 8 months old because she was born as a squib? It was horrible and it pissed Midori off. She placed the letter in one of her jacket pockets, so she isn't tempted to burn the letter into ashes.

Just then a falcon flew over to Midori and dropped a letter with the Gringotts seal on it, on her lap before flying away in the dark of the night. She picked the letter open before opening the it and started reading it. The letter had said that Gringotts has been trying to contact her numerous times and have failed because apparently that Albus Dumbledore has been intercepting their letters to her. That they had make the letter a Portkey and will activate when she says the activation word 'Family Protection'.

Midori was angry that Dumbledore has been intercepting her letters from Gringotts. _'That old manipulative goat bastard needs to stop meddling in my life already.'_   She thought angrily.

She stood up from the bench, she already shrunk Hedwig's cage before placing it in her trunk and then she shrunk her trunk before putting it in one of her jacket pockets. She then picked the moses basket with the baby girl in it before saying. "Family Protection."

She then felt a hook grab her behind the navel and felt herself being whisked away from Privet Drive. She was able to land on her feet somehow and kept a hold of the moses basket and checked to see if that had woken the baby girl up and sighed in relief to find that she was still sleeping peacefully.

"Nice landing." A voice said.

Midori turned around to where the voice came from to see an elderly goblin sitting in a chair at a desk. She realized that this was most likely Ragnok, so she placed the moses basket down and bowed to the goblin. Ragnok was shocked that a witch had just bowed to him and came to realize that Midori Rose Potter was very different from other witches. Ragnok bowed back before gesturing her to sit in front of his desk.

She did sit down on the chair in front of the desk after she picked the moses basket up. Ragnok looked at her in question when he saw a 8 month old baby girl is the moses basket.

"I found her abandoned in the park before I got your letter. She was disowned and abandoned by her parents." Midori then pulled out the letter from her jacket pocket and handed it to Ragnok to read. "This letter was with her when I found her and I couldn't just leave her out there."

Ragnok took the letter before he read the letter and scowled angrily. The Blackwell family is one of the worse pureblood families in the Wizarding World but to disown and abandon their 8 month old daughter just because she was born as a squib, was horrible and it made Ragnok beyond angry. To Goblins and other magical creatures, children are sacred.

"Anyways, Ms. Potter, I'm glad to see that you finally got the letter and came to Gringotts. You are probably wondering why I have summoned you. Right?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, I was wondering why you have summoned me. It's also lucky that I got your letter today because I had planned to leave England and the Wizarding World." Midori placed the moses basket on the desk with Ragnok's permission

Ragnok hummed. It seemed to him that Midori was planning to leave the Wizarding World for awhile or probably for good. He pulled out a piece of parchment along with a ritual knife which he passed to Midori. "This is an Inheritance Test. Please prick any of your fingers and let seven drops of your blood fall onto the parchment. This is the Inheritance Test to see what families you're heiress to, what your status is, blocks, creature inheritance, parents, siblings and other." Ragnok explained to her.

Midori nodded before she pricked her index finger and watched as the required drops fall onto the parchment and wasn't too shocked to see the cut heal itself after the seventh drop of blood.

**[Inheritance Test for: Midori Rose Potter-Black**

**Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, Blood adopted by Sirius Black**

**Status: Royal Pureblood**

**Other:**

**Ancestor: Gina Sawada-Evans**

**Distant Cousin: Iemitsu Sawada**

**Distant Cousin: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Paternal:**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

**Maternal:**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Inverse**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Vongola**

**Magic has declared that Midori Rose Potter-Black be the heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emyrs and the Most Ancient and Royal House of Le Fay.**

**Creature Inheritance:**

**Immortal Flame User (Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Soulmates (3): Unknown for now**

**Blocks:**

**Animagus (4): Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Core: Blocked 98% and 95% when in danger by Albus Dumbledore**

**Wandless Magic: Blocked 70% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding**

**Photographic Memory: Blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural Occlumency: Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Elemental Magic: Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Beast Speech: Blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Metamorphmagus: Blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Primary Flames - Sky Flames: Blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Primary Flames - Cloud Flames: Blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore**

**Secondary Flames - Mist Flames: Blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore].**

Ragnok was shocked and disgusted as he read the results of Midori's Inheritance Test. He was shocked on how many blocks were on Midori and also disgusted at Albus Dumbledore for placing that many blocks on her.

"How am I a pureblood. I thought my mother was muggleborn?"

"It seems that your mother is from a long line of squibs." Ragnok told her. "Come with me, some of the goblin healers can take the blocks off of you."

"Wait what about her." Midori asked in a worried voice. She was worried about the baby girl that she found and grown attached to.

"Don't worry, I will have a goblin watch over her until all of this is done." Ragnok said as he leads Midori out of his office and to the Gringotts' hospital wing.

 **...**  
**...**

Midori is laying on a hospital bed as the goblin healers, Redclaw and Greyclaw are unblocking the blocks on her. Once they unblocked her core, she started feeling pain and soon passed out. After she passed out, her magic burst from her body, sending Ragnok, Redclaw and Greyclaw away from her and across from the room.

The three goblins watched as her lightning scar opened up as black smoke came out of her scar and there was a scream that sounds like a man's. The black smoke then became a shade that is shaped like a man. Then Midori's Sky and Cloud Flames attacked the shade while she is unconscious. Once the shade was destroyed by the orange and purple flames, the Sky and Cloud Flames faded away.

Ragnok was angry, there was a horcrux in her scar and no one thought to get rid of it. He also became more angry when the Redclaw and Greyclaw told him that she has abused, starved and neglected since she was a year old after losing her parents after they did a full body scan to check her health. It would seem that Midori Potter's relatives have been abusing her since she was left with them.

 **...**  
**...**

It's two days later when Midori actually finally wakes up. She opens her eyes before she sits up in the hospital bed to see that she was in the hospital wing of Gringotts.

"I see that you're finally awake Ms. Potter." Ragnok said as he walked into the hospital wing and over to Midori's hospital bed.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Midori asked.

"Two days." Ragnok then pulls out a long ring jewelry box, he placed it on the hospital bed before opening it to reveal 11 rings. "10 of the rings of the Lady or Lord of the houses and the 11th ring in the heir or heiress ring, since Sirius Black is the Head right now and you are his heiress."

"Can the Ladyship rings meld into one?" Midori then watches as the 10 rings of the lady of the houses meld together. Now there was only two rings in the long ring jewelry box. She then placed the two rings on, they glowed for a minute and resized to fit her fingers before the glow faded away. "Wow... cool."

"Midori, there something else that I need to tell you and it's important." Ragnok told her.

"What is it?" Midori asked as she looked at Ragnok.

"Something happened after you fell unconscious when your core was unblocked."

"Okay. What happened after I passed out?"

"We don't know how but you had a horcrux in your scar. So after you passed out, something happened with it and your primary flames attacked it, destroying it. So you no longer have a horcrux in your scar meaning you're no longer a horcrux."

"What the bloody hell is a horcrux?"

Ragnok then explained what a horcrux is to her and Midori was angry that there was a tainted fragment of a soul in her lightning scar. She was so angry that her eyes changed to sunburnt orange due to her Sky Flames. Ragnok tensed when he felt her Sky Flame Aura but relaxed when she calmed down.

"Anyway, we need to talk about what you plan to do with the baby that you found." Ragnok told her. "You can either leave her at a Magical Orphanage or you can blood adopt her as your own child."

Midori is confused on how she can adopt the baby she had found and grown attached to, since she is only 13 years old. "How can I adopt her when I'm only 13 years old?"

"You became an adult in the eyes of the goblins and Gringotts when you became the head of your families instead of the heiress. Blood Adoption also lets 13 and up to adopt. So what do you plan to do?" Ragnok explained to her.

Just then a female goblin walked into the hospital wing with the crying baby girl. "She won't stop crying unless she sees you, Ms. Potter." The female goblin said as she walked closer to her hospital bed.

Midori reached over and took the crying baby from the female goblin, she then started rocking her back and forth, calming her down. Ragnok and the female goblin was shocked at how quick Midori could calm down the baby.

She then then looked up from the baby girl and over to Ragnok. "How do I do this Blood Adoption thing?"

Ragnok smiled. "You will have to sign the Blood Adoption papers with your blood and the baby will have to drink the Blood Adoption potion that will have your blood in it."

Midori nodded before she smiled down at the baby girl in her arms.

**-Ragnok's Office-**

Midori and the baby girl are in Ragnok's office with Ragnok. He places the Blood Adoption parchment papers, a ritual knife, a quill and a empty ink bottle in front of Midori on the desk. She placed the baby girl in the moses basket that is on Ragnok's desk.

She then picked the ritual knife up before slicing one of her palms before letting her blood dropping in the empty ink bottle, once there was enough of her blood in the ink bottle, she moved her hand away and her slice wound healed quickly. She then grabbed the quill before tipping the tip of it in the blood in the ink bottle before signing her full name on the Blood Adoption parchment papers.

After that Ragnok gave her a small baby bottle that has the Blood Adoption potion in it. "You need drop seven drops of your blood in the potion before shaking it to mix the blood in the potion and then you just feed the baby girl the Blood Adoption potion." He explained what Midori need to do and she nodded.

Midori picked her index finger and dropped seven drops of her blood in Blood Adoption potion in the baby bottle, she then places bottle's nipple on before she started shaking the bottle, mixing her blood into the potion. She then got the baby girl out of the moses basket before started feeding her the Blood Adoption Potion.

After the baby girl was done drinking the Blood Adoption Potion, she started glowing, brighter and brighter every second which caused Ragnok and Midori to close their eyes because of the bright light. Once the glow faded away, the baby girl now has black hair and green eyes.

Ragnok smiled at Midori. "Congratulations Ms. Potter, you are now the mother to this baby girl. What name do you want on the Blood Adoption parchment papers?"

"Her name is going to be Azalea Jamie Potter."

Ragnok wrote the name for Midori's now blood daughter. "We will keep original Blood Adoption parchment papers here in the Gringotts' Blood Adoption department while we will send a copy of it to the Ministry of Magic's Blood Adoption department."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or** **Harry Potter.**

**Well it looks like Midori finally took a Inheritance Test and found how many families that she is the Head of and that she is the Heiress of the Black Family. It also look like she is the blood mother to Azalea Jamie Potter. Also the baby girl has a spell around her so only a wizard or wizard finds her and not a muggle.**

**Please comment, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori and her blood daughter, Azalea in one of the houses that she find out she has. She also been reading a few books that she got from some of her vaults. She finds a time travel spell in a spell book from one of her vaults and she does the spell, sending herself and Azalea 36 years in the past.

* * *

It's been a year since Midori took the inheritance test and blood adopted Azalea. For the whole year she has been about to stay hidden from Albus Dumbledore. Right now she is in the living in her new home while Azalea is asleep in her playpen that is in the living room. She is sitting on the couch and is reading the book about Immortal Flame Users that was in one of her vaults.

**[Immortal Flame Users are children from mortal flame users, who are normal humans and magicals. They are immortal so they can live forever but they can still be killed by flame weapon and Flame Deficiency Disease. Immortal Flame User have the same flame types as mortal flames and magical flame users.**

**Sky Flames: They are rarest of the Flames of the Sky and their characteristic is Harmony. The Sky Flames represent a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. The Harmony characteristic of the Sky Flames, it allows the Flame's wielder to synchronize with his or her surroundings. Sky Flames also lets the user petrification things. It also lets the Skies harmonize with their guardians.**

**Storm Flames: They are highly offensive, primarily used for attacking. With its Disintegration characteristic, it causes anything that it touches to decay and break apart, including other Dying Will Flames. It can also minimize the effect of other Flame-enhanced attacks or break through other Flames.**

**Rain Flames: Their characteristic is Tranquility. Its Tranquility characteristic allows it to weaken anything it touches. It can be used to slow down the opponent's movements or attacks. One proficient in the usage of the Rain Flame can use it's Tranquility characteristic to such a degree that anything entering a certain barrier will be completely immobilized, effectively breaking a machine or killing a human.**

**Sun Flames: Their characteristic is Activation. It's Activation characteristic of Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. It can increase the rate of blood flow and cell regeneration, making it optimal for support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. Sun Flames can also stimulate muscles and joints, increasing the user's body functions drastically.**

**Lightning Flames: Their characteristic is Hardening. It's known as the toughest flame due to its characteristic, Hardening. Lightning Flames can be employed to solidify and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting like a sharp blade. It can also be used to electrocute like actual electricity.**

**Cloud Flames: Their characteristic is Propagation. It's characteristic, Propagation, carries the ability of increasing and multiplying. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers.**

**Mist Flames: Their characteristic is Construction. It's characteristic, Construction, makes it optimal to be used in conjunction with illusions. It can be used to create real illusions, easily fooling the senses. The created real illusions can be used for either escaping or rendering the opponent vulnerable for an attack. Stronger illusions can also affect bodily functions.]**

She turned the paper to the last chapter of the book before started reading it.

**[Immortal Flame User have enhanced basic abilities and they have an animal side to them from birds, cats, wolves, foxes and rarely magical animals.**

**Enhanced Strength: They are stronger then humans, magicals and mortal flame users. But the Clouds are stronger when they uses their Cloud Flames to propagate their already enhanced strength to be stronger.**

**Enhanced Speed: They are faster while then humans, magicals, mortal flame users and magical mortal flame users. But Clouds are even faster then normal as they propagate their enhanced speed.**

**Enhanced Agility: They possess enhanced stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than humans, magicals and mortal flame users. They can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without any difficulty.**

**Enhanced Senses: They have more enhanced senses of hearing, sight, smell and taste than humans, magicals and mortal flame users.**

**Enhanced Durability: They can take far more trauma than any humans, magicals and mortal flame users.**

**Healing Factor: They can heal faster then any humans, magicals and mortal flame users, as they heal in minutes. Clouds can heal in seconds if they propagate the healing.**

**Some of the Immortal Flame User can go heat due to their animal side of them.]**

She shut the book after she was done reading it, she then placed it in a bag. Azalea woke up, whining and fussing as Midori was about to open the spell book, so she could started reading it to see if she could find some spells or potions that are worth learning. She sighed fondly before she place the spell book down on the couch before she got up and went over to playpen, looking down at her daughter.

"I see that your awake, Little Flower." Midori said as she picked Azalea up from the bassinet before moving upstairs to her daughter's nursery.

Midori placed Azalea on the pink changing pad before changing her dirty dipper and changed her out of her PJ sleeper onesies. Azalea is now wearing a purple onesies. She threw the dirty diaper in the diaper trash can and throwing the dirty clothes in laundry hamper.

"Come on my Little Flower, let's go to the kitchen to make you a sippy cup and something to eat." Midori walked back downstairs with Azalea in her arms and back into the living room. She placed Azalea back in the playpen, then places some of her toys in the playpen with her.

She then went to the kitchen to make her daughter something to eat. She made four small baby cereal pancakes and sippy cup with milk. She takes them to the dining room and placed them on the dining room table, pulled Azalea's highchair close to the table.

She then went back to the living room and picked her daughter out of the playpen before taking her to the dining room before placing her in the highchair before placing the baby bowl with the four baby cereal pancakes in it along with the sippy cup on the highchair's tray.

Midori sat down at the dining room table as Azalea begins to eat her food and drinking her milk. She then summons the spell book to her, she opened and started reading it. She soon found a time travel spell that can send her and Azalea far back in the past.

* * *

  **-Two weeks later-**

It's been two week since Midori found the time travel spell and she spend the two weeks learning on how to do the time travel spell and getting everything they need ready before she does the spell. She had some of her money from Gringotts changed into muggle money for when she and her daughter goes into the past along with a trunk that has a undetectable extension charm and a featherless charm on it. Midori has all of their things packed in the new trunk, which also has their money in it.

She shrunk the trunk before putting it in one of her jacket pockets and is holding Azalea in her arms. She then started chanting the time travel spell. **_"I call upon the Time God to help us in our aid. I ask you to send us from this time and back 36 years in the past. So I ask, so mote it be."_**

A few seconds later, Midori and Azalea started glowing a golden light. The golden light started getting brighter and brighter that caused Midori to close her eyes, Azalea was asleep so it didn't bother her. Once the golden light faded away, the mother and daughter were gone.

 **...**  
**...**

When Midori opened her eyes, she saw that she was in front of a hotel and that it was nighttime. She smiled as she figured that the spell worked and sent them 36 years in the past. She walked into the hotel and went to the front desk where the hotel clerk is at.

The male clerk smiled at Midori. "Namimorihoteru e yōkoso. Watashi wa dōsureba anata o tasukete kureru no? **(Welcome to Namimori Hotel. How may I help you?)** " He asked.

Midori was glad that she secretly learned a few different languages in her childhood with the Dursleys and glad that one of them is Japanese. She narrowed her eyes at the hotel clerk when she saw him looking at her daughter. "Watashi wa watashi to watashi no imōto no tame no heya o eru tame ni koko ni iru. **(I'm here to get a room for me and my baby sister.)** "

"Hoteru no heya ni bebībeddo ga aru heya wa arimasu ka? Anata to anata no imōto wa koko ni nan-nichi irudeshou ka? **(Do you want a room that has a crib in the hotel room? Also how may days will you and your little sister be here?)** "

"Bebībeddo-tsuki no hoteru no heya de, watashitachi wa 1-shūkan shika inaideshou. **(A hotel room with a crib and we'll only be here for a week.)** " Midori informed the hotel clerk. The hotel clerk told her how much a room will be for a week, she gave him the money and he handed her a key with a hotel room number on it.

She went up to her and her daughter's hotel room, unlocking the door with the key and walking in the room. She closed the door behind them and looked around the room to see what it looks like.

 

Midori gently laid Azalea in the crib before taking the trunk out of her jacket pocket and unshrinking it before opening it to get some PJs. She got changed into a black cami top and short PJ shorts, she then put her dirty clothes different pocket of the trunk that is for dirty clothes. She then closed the trunk and slide it under the bed.

She laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep. She had a dreamless sleep which she was happy about.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

**Midori and Azalea traveled 36 years in the past to Namimori, Japan. What will happen in the next chapter? Well you will have to read and find out. But here is a two little hints, there will be a time-skip and a few flashbacks?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been four years since Midori and Azalea traveled 36 years in the past and a lot has happened since then. Over the years, she is both a bounty huntress and a stuntwoman.

* * *

_**Flashbacks/dreams - in bold italic.** _

* * *

**-Timeskip, 4 years-**

It's been five years since Midori and Azalea traveled back into the past. Midori is now 17 years old while Azalea is 5 years old. A week after they arrived in the past, they were taken to the Namimori Orphanage since they were minors with no parents, well Midori didn't have parents since she was Azalea's mother.

Midori remembers the day that she and Azalea arrived at the orphanage and meet Hikari, who is the caretaker of the orphanage and children.

**_Midori and Azalea were brought to Namimori Orphanage by Hibari Kiyoshi, who is a cop for the Namimori Police. After leading them inside the orphanage and to the front desk to wait for Hikari, Kiyoshi left. A few seconds later a lady appeared and walked over to greet them._ **

**_"Hello my dears, welcome to Namimori Orphanage. I'm Hikari, the caretaker of the orphanage and the children here. Who are you?" Hikari asked._ **

**_"I'm Midori and this is my little sister, Azalea. We were just dropped off my Mr. Hibari." Midori told the nice caretaker as she holds Azalea in her arms._ **

**_"Well it's nice to met you two. Come I'll show you to your rooms." Hikari began to lead them down hallways._ **

_**Midori then decided to tell Hikari that she doesn't and won't be separated from Azalea. "Ms. Hikari? I don't want to be separated from Azalea. Is there a room that we can share?"** _

**_"Yeah there is a room that you two can stay together in. It was for one of the teenage orphans that had became pregnant a few years ago." Hikari then leads them to their new room and opened the door._ **

**_They walked into the bedroom and Midori looked around the room. It was just a plain green bedroom that has a crib._ **

 

_**"Do you two like the room?" Hikari asked.** _

_**"We like it, Ms. Hikari." Midori told her as she laid a sleeping Azalea in the crib and smiled down at her.** _

_**Hikari smiled as she watched Midori with Azalea. She could tell that she loved and cared for her little sister. "Dinner is at 7:00 o'clock." After seeing Midori nod, Hikari left and closing the bedroom door behind her.** _

Midori and Azalea was at the orphanage for a year before they were adopted by a muggle-born wizard named Daisuke Doragon. He was the only person that wanted to adopt both of them. Others tried to just adopt one of them but Midori always told the people that tried to adopted them, if they want to adopt one of them, they had to adopt both of them.

She could remember the day that she asked Daisuke why he adopted them both when others only wanted to just adopt one of them.

**_"So why did you adopt both of us?" Midori asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room by Daisuke. "The others just wanted to adopt one of us, mostly Azalea."_  **

**_Daisuke looked over at Midori with a smile. "Because I knew that you both wouldn't be adopted at all because no one would want to adopt both of you and I know you wouldn't let anyone take your daughter from you."_ **

_**Midori was shocked at what Daisuke just told her. "How did you...?"** _

_**"I'm a wizard with a special ability to see bonds between people. The bond between you and Azalea is of mother and daughter." Daisuke explained to his adoptive daughter. "It a plus that I will be able to pass my skills to you. Only if you want to."** _

_**"What skills?" Midori asked curiously.** _

**_"Like magic and fighting skills. I can train you to be a bounty huntress for both normal and magical people."_ **

_**"Are you a bounty hunter, Papa Daisuke?"** _

_**"Yeah I'm a bounty hunter but I retired a year ago." Daisuke told Midori. "So do you want to be a bounty huntress, Midori?"** _

_**Midori thought about for a minute before answering her adoptive father. "Yeah, I want to be a bounty huntress."** _

That happened 3 years ago, so for 2 years she was trained to be a bounty huntress by Daisuke along with learning magic and after her 2 years of training ended, she started going on bounties, small ones at first but soon started going on big bounties. She soon got the nickname and title as the 'Dragon Sorceress'.

But a month after she started going on bounties, something horrible happened for Midori and Azalea. Daisuke had died due to Flame Deficiency Disease. Flame Deficiency Disease is a Flame illness that only Immortal Flame Users get and is one of two things that can kill Immortal Flame Users.

Daisuke had left everything to Midori, since she is his adoptive daughter and who he saw as his own daughter. Azalea was the adoptive granddaughter of Daisuke since she is Midori's daughter. 

5 months of her being a bounty huntress and 4 months after Daisuke died, she started another career, which is her civilian career, which is freestyle bike riding and stunts. While doing her civilian career, she looked different and is called something different. While doing her stunts, she uses her Metamorphmagus ability to changed her appearance. She changed her long black hair to be shoulder length purple hair with a wind-blown helmet-hair style, her eyes were changed from bright green to dark purple, she also wears purple eye-shadow, purple lipstick and she also has a purple teardrop tattoo under her right eye. She wears a black suit with purple accents and paddings, along with a white and purple helmet (which was gifted to her by Daisuke). She also became famous as Skull De Mort, the woman who death hates as her stunts could kill anybody but her if done wrong. 

She does stunts as Skull De Mort and bounty jobs as Midori Doragon or as she is being called the Dragon Sorceress. No one ever links Skull De Mort and Midori Doragon being the same person, which she is happy about. Everyone knows that Skull is a stuntwoman with purple hair and eyes while everyone know that Midori Doragon aka the Dragon Sorceress is a bounty huntress with black hair and bright green eyes.

Unknown to Midori is that her life is going to change in about a month when a man in an iron mask approaches her about the I Prescelti Sette and being chosen as the world's strongest Cloud. It is also unknown that she will lose her daughter for 32 years due to her refusing the Cloud role of the I Prescelti Sette and being forced into it, if she wants Azalea back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I do own my OCs Hikari, Kiyoshi and Daisuke.**

**Well there is two flashbacks in here about what happened over the five years. In the next chapter, Checkerface will appear. What should Midori's catchphrase that she says to her targets when she does bounties? Also can you guess what Midori's inner animal is?**

**Please comment, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


End file.
